


jumbloat

by MammothMutt



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Burping, Fart, Gas - Freeform, Inflation, belch - Freeform, cum, musk, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MammothMutt/pseuds/MammothMutt
Kudos: 4





	jumbloat

Password?

"Evil Genius" Jumba replied, speaking clearly and slowly so the computer would recognize his voice. It did, the doors to his lab hissing open and letting him pass. He made a mental note to change his password sometime soon. His old one was a bit silly now, seeing as he wasn't very evil at all anymore.

It was a queer thought, looking back on his past and how far he'd come. It was only five years since he'd left jail. He grimaced at the memories of that place as he walked into his lab, quite thankful he'd reformed. Life was so much more pleasant now. No police, no jail, and he genuinely felt better about himself.

As he plopped down into his desk-chair, he chuckled at his old plots. He had never really been cut out for evil. So many failed schemes and silly experiments. He smirked and leaned back, resting his hands on his belly and losing himself in memories.

Nearly an hour passed, the alien lost in thought and smiling idly. His hand rubbed up and down his belly through the lab coat he wore. Eventually Jumba snapped back to his senses and sat up, looking down at his desk.

Since reforming, he'd been doing less and less experimenting. He'd gotten quite bored without his science, the only part of his old life that he missed. He adored experiments and tests, challenging his mind and learning more about the world he was in.

Sitting neatly on his desk was his solution. Jumba had been growing more bored doing nothing at home, but he nothing to experiment on. He'd searched for an idea for a while now, and a recent trip to the supermarket had given him just the idea.

The scientist had purchased some carbonated beverages, or as they were locally known, 'sodas'. He had bought them out of curiosity, having never actually had a soda before. As he tried a few, he found them to be quite nice! The sweet flavor was nice, but his favorite part was their bubbliness.

Something about having that gas from the sodas in his belly felt great to him. He had gulped down a whole 12 pack when he first bought them, trying to get as gassy and bloated as possible. It had worked; giving him a sloshy gut and making him burp for the rest of the day. Since then he'd been drinking the stuff non-stop, constantly burping and sloshing as he walked.

His new interest soon outpaced the human's sodas though, the alien unable to get as gassy or bloated as he wanted. Even the bubbliest cola had to be consumed en masse to give him that full feeling in his belly. He had decided to make his own soda, one that would get him as gassy as he wanted.

Getting right to work, Jumba began to synthesize the first batch of his new beverage. It wasn't hard to do, especially for someone of his intellect. Within the hour he had his first batch. He smiled and set it aside, working up a counter to the soda first. If the beverage ended up making him too bloated and gassy, he wanted an easy way out.

Once he had his backup plan, Jumba cracked open one of his new sodas and chugged it down. It tasted great, and he could feel just how bubbly it was even before he gulped it down. It went down smooth, tickling the inside of his throat as it trickled down into his belly.

He finished the can off with a smile, reaching down and rubbing over his belly contently. A soft belch escaped his lips, and he grinned. He already felt gassier than a whole 12 pack of earth sodas had made him. His test was a success indeed! He looked down and saw his tummy bloat up visibly, the alien pulling off his lab-coat to get a better look.

His usually heavy and sagging gut was now quite a bit rounder, the skin even a bit tighter around the ball of gasses in his stomach. He reached down and gave it a happy pat or two, making that bloated ball bounce a bit. It felt quite nice, making the scientist smile and chuckle.

The alien's belly gurgled softly, making him grin knowingly. He leaned back and let out a rumbling belch, licking his lips as it ended. A few more pats to that swollen tummy sloshed it up enough to bring up another belch, this one louder and longer.

After a bit more rubbing and a few more belches, Jumba felt his bloat die down a bit. His belly sagged back to its normal size, losing any tautness it had. He squished his fingers deep into the flub of his tummy, rumbling happily as he did. Belly rubs were oh so nice with his sensitive skin.

Looking over to the extra sodas he'd produced, the alien got a fun little idea. If one can had bloated him up and made him gassy, what would six of them do? He padded over to them and grabbed six, popping their tops open and smiling.

He stopped himself and thought, taking everything that could go wrong into account. He had medical stations in his lab, so any injuries could be easily treated. He also had a counter already prepared to cancel out his product. Everything seemed safe enough, so he went ahead and emptied all six cans into his mouth.

A few moments passed with no results, Jumba simply smacking his lips and waiting. Then a sudden, loud gurgle rumbled out of his belly. He looked down, one hand on the soft skin of his gut. In seconds he began to visibly bloat up, his stomach rising and rounding out quickly. He chuckled and rubbed over the growing ball of his belly, finding the sensations of inflating quite nice.

His belly rapidly filled out to its prior size and kept going, rounding out and growing larger by the second. Jumba closed his eyes and focused on the feeling, pressure welling up in his gut as it bloated up more and more. He smirked and opened his mouth, expecting all that gas to escape as it had previously.

He was left waiting though, not even a tickle in his throat as he ballooned out further. The alien was soon extremely rotund, his gut so round and full he couldn't even wrap his hands around its full diameter. It was an extremely queer sensation, his skin growing tighter and tighter. There was no discomfort though, just a steadily growing pressure.

Opening his eyes again and looking down, Jumba couldn't help but laugh at the odd sight of his bloated belly. It was so absurdly large, reaching down past he knees and almost to the floor. It was perfectly round too, only losing its spherical shape as the scientist pressed on it gently with his thick hands. His skin was taut but still gave a bit, his hands denting the curve of his belly and making the pressure within rise ever so slightly.

Over the next few minutes, the growth of that ballooned belly slowed and eventually stopped. Jumba was left with a gut larger than he was, pressing into the ground and towering a good foot over his head. His skin was stretched completely taut, his roaming hands unable to even dimple that sphere now. It was a completely new feeling, all this pressure without a bit of discomfort. He closed his eyes and savored it, leaning against and hugging his swollen belly.

The alien could hear his gut still churning and grumbling as he leaned against it, the pressure inside apparently still building. His belly was done growing though, his skin as stretched as it would go. He grew concerned about popping, but a new rumbling noise let him know exactly how his body would handle the buildup.

With a grunt, Jumba leaned into his belly and pushed out a long and windy fart. He blushed as it rumbled out of his rear, cheeks vibrating around the gas as it escaped. It was a very satisfying feeling to relieve some of that pressure, the scientist enjoying it in spite of the foul odor and lewd sound.

Another rumble from his lower belly prepared him for the next gassy outburst, this one quite a bit louder and longer. Jumba blushed even deeper as he felt it escape; silently glad his lab was so isolated. A third, then fourth, then fifth fart bubbled out of him, each one louder and longer. Each one also carried less of an unpleasant scent, making them much easier to enjoy.

Soon the alien grew used to the feeling of gas erupting from his rump, growing to savor and enjoy the sensations as they went on. He felt a strange mix of fullness from his still bloated belly, and the relief of release from his flatulent expulsions. Each fart seemed to feel a little bit better, and soon Jumba's blush faded as he began to shamelessly enjoy the situation. He closed his eyes to let the odd feelings wash over him, chuckling at just how strange the whole situation was.

His sense of time blurred as the space between his farts grew shorter and shorter until he was constantly letting loose, his ass spread open wide around a constant plume of gas. He reached back and tugged the seat of his pants down, letting his rump out into the open air. He went ahead and just pulled his pants all the way off, leaving himself nude.

Now naked and constantly farting, Jumba turned his attention back to his bloated gut. He rubbed and kneaded over every inch of its surface that he could reach, rumbling happily as it served to relieve just a bit more pressure in his belly. Even with his ass constantly spewing gas, his gut hadn't shrunk an inch. It hadn't grown either though, kept at its current size by the loss of gas and the tautness of his skin.

Even though his gas had mostly lost its scent, so much of it was pouring out into the room that the bloated alien couldn't help but notice the stink of his insides. His nose crinkled up at the smell, the scientist chuckling and shaking his head. He lifted his hand and tried to wave a bit of the stink away from his face, but it did little to nothing.

Not only was his gas stinking up the lab, it was also making things humid and muggy. Jumba was farting out enough warm and wet gasses that his laboratory started to feel like a sauna. The heavy male began to sweat all over, beads of perspiration rolling down his curvy frame and engorged belly. It made his soft skin slippery and glistening, adding his own musk into the stink in the air.

Despite all the foul odors wafting around, Jumba found himself quite pleased with the situation. More than just pleased though, aroused as well. Under that sphere of a gut, his fat and short cock began to throb to attention. Its blunt length pushed into the taut underside of his belly, the tip leaking a few drops of pre.

The feeling of his own shameless arousal at the situation made the scientist blush. He was nude, bloated, and farting like mad. It was all so strange and lewd. He closed his eyes and gave in, starting to slowly grind into his belly. The sweaty, taut surface of his tummy made for wonderful stimulation, his shaft hardening up to full size and drooling more pre.

Jumba moaned and smiled, setting into a steady rhythm of humping and grinding into his own bloated gut. He pressed his face into it and took deep sniffs of his own stink, reaching down and spreading his rump open wider to let more gas escape. His cheeks jiggled and vibrated as the constant torrent of gas escaped, sweat dripping from his fat rump caught in the blast and splattered all over the wall behind him.

Something seemed to be building in the pit of his gut, Jumba noticed. The pressure had begun to grow again, forcing him open wider and blasting more gas out of his rump. It made him pant and hump faster, the scientist completely losing himself to the sensations. The scents of his gas and sweaty musk burned into his nose, no longer foul in the slightest. They just made it all better.

The pressure built and built in his gut, his climax building rapidly as well. He felt his belly gurgle and strain around all the gasses inside, his hands roaming over every inch to try and soothe it. It was working, but only barely. His gassy output increased again, the alien's ass positively gaping around that constant fart.

With a few more frenzied humps, Jumba sent himself over the edge. He let out a rumbling moan as his cock throbbed and started to spurt, painting the underside of his sweaty belly white. He came for nearly a full minute, putting out half a pint of thick seed. It was quite an orgasm, to say the least.

A moment later, he came down from his high. He was still farting constantly, of course. The pressure in his gut had seemed to settle for now though, the alien quite glad that it had. It felt so wonderful where it was, his skin so tight it was almost unbearable. He gave that ball gut a pat and smiled, taking a deep breath of his own mixed scents.

Dr. Jookiba sighed and let the breath out, feeling wonderfully content and relaxed now. As he exhaled, he felt something odd. A tingling sensation all over his body. Looking down at himself, he saw nothing. He took another long and deep breath, and then let it out. The tingling resurfaced, and this time he caught what it was from.

Another deep breath and exhale confirmed it. On each breath, Jumba was gaining weight! His already quite portly frame was growing softer with each deep breath, his chest and arms visibly fatter now. The alien was quite surprised by this development, rubbing over his thicker arms and chuckling.

He took yet another deep breath and felt himself fatten up all over, even his taut tummy growing softer. Another breath, and more weight. He did it again and again, finding the warm tingling too enjoyable to stop. Pound after pound bloated up on his frame, making his ballooned shape loose its taut appearance.

An hour of breaths later and Jumba was absolutely massive. He had gained at least a ton of fat, his whole body jiggling with it. His round belly had lost all its definition, buried under a mountain of sweaty flab. It was still just as bloated, but it sagged and jiggled as he rubbed it all over.

His arms and legs were squishy tree-trunks, the alien barely able to move them. He certainly couldn't walk, or even waddle. He didn't mind though, quite comfy against his own flabby frame. He leaned into his belly and smiled, his huge cheeks jiggling as he did.

Jumba was still farting too, his absolutely massive rump sputtering and jiggling around the stream of hot and musky gas still escaping his rump. Sweat dipped off of every inch of his obese frame, pooling under him and making sure that his own musk hung in the air as heavily as the stink of his farts.

The scientist smiled and lay against his bloated, blubbery gut. He was growing tired now, quite exhausted by the strange and smelly turns of his day. He thought about calling to his computer for the counter to get back to a more normal size, but he was in no rush. A nap first wouldn't hurt, he decided.

With a yawn and a smile he closed his eyes, resting his head against the massive curve of his flabby belly, arms squished down into his love-handles like arm-rests. He found it surprisingly comfortable, and fell asleep in minutes. His rump sputtered out more gas the whole time, keeping him sweaty and the room muggy as he dozed.


End file.
